Rose Thorn
by Luzy Roo
Summary: "The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together. Saadi" This is a story about an new exchange student from America. Who capture the eyes of many guys at school, but she has promised herself no boyfriends. But will that all change when she meets Hugo Weasly or not? New story, sorry if the summary sucks! Also this was known as "A Tragic Mix With Beauty".
1. Prologue

The only thing that belongs to me is Luz! Also first story, I hope everyone likes it. And I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas!

Also rated T for now at least, might changed it to M for later chapters!

Well enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

1 year and half ago

She laid on the cold hard ground sobbing. She didn't know what she did wrong to deserve this. She couldn't remember a thing, she did wrong. She heard his footsteps coming closer. Her heart seemed to stop as she felt his breath above her. He stopped and smiled a deadly grin as he saw the poor helpless witch on the ground in the fetal position sobbing. "Your a worthless whore!" He shouted at her, he picked her up and slapped her across her face hard. She sobbed harder, she asked in a defeated tone "whhat...what did I do...to you?...why are you..doing this to me..?" He laughed and threw her on the ground like a lifeless doll. He started to rant about all the things she did to him, then he stopped and smiled a deadly grin, and got a sinister idea. With all the strength she had left, she started to crawl away. His trained of thought was broken when he saw this, and walked a few steps, and kicked her hard on her right side. She grimaced at the pain and took a shaky breath. And looked up and begged "please stop...please..I'm so sorry..I will do anything..." He laughed and told her "it's too late to apologize, you ruined my life and now I'm gonna ruin yours!" He started to beat her with his fist. She cried in pain and thought to herself why me why. He kicks her once more, but this time against her head and then last thing she heard was "I wish you were never born" filled with so much hate, before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

1st chapter! I hope you guys like it!. And also still nothing belongs to me but Luz!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A new beginning

"Luz come downstairs your flight is about to leave" shouted her mom. "Coming mom!" Luz grabbed her suitcase and her pet penguin named Waddles. She charmed her penguin so it can survive in any temperature. She took one last look in her room, and one last look in the mirror which revealed a 16 year old girl with mid length dark brown hair, with almond shaped brown eyes, mocha colored skin, and small pink lips. She was wearing her favorite Mayday Parade navy blue shirt, white shorts, and her brown moccasins. She heard her mom calling for her, so she said goodbye to her room and went downstairs. Her mom drove her to the airport in silence. She knew that her mom was debating on the whole exchange programs cover up, but her school headmaster thought it was for the best and for her own safety. The whole incident happen over a year ago, and she spent 6th months in the ER in a coma. She barely knew what happened, but sometimes she would have these horrible dreams about a man who takes her and beats her. She's gonna have to do her 6th year over again because of the incident. Honestly she didn't know how to feel about the whole thing exchange thing. She felt scared and nervous and thought _what if no one talks to me? What if people find out what happened? What if he comes and finds me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Waddles who was waddling around the car, and making cute little noises, and then saw her and blew raspberries in her face. She giggled and kissed Waddles right on his nose. Her mom looked backed and smiled with tears in her eyes. Her mom was thinking that this maybe the last time she sees her baby girl. She wished she could keep her here. And the only thing she can do was pray for the best. Her mom sighed, and Luz looked up and gave her mom a small smile. And went back to playing with Waddles. Eventually Luz fell asleep in the car with Waddles on her belly sleeping too. When they got to the airport, her and her mom made a teary goodbye and promised to write every day. As Luz got on to the plane, she said a final goodbye to her home and hoped for the best in England.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

3rd Chapter is up! Still don't own anything!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Luz's jaw dropped when she saw all the plants every where. Tall plants, short plants, talking plants, and beautiful plants. Noticing her expression, Neville explained to her about his hobby. But to her it seemed at though he had a little obsession, but still she didn't judge because he had a "little" obsession with penguins hence Waddles. Then she noticed that they were still in the car. "Excuse me, Mr. Longbottom but we are still in the car." She said in a calm voice. Neville gasped and said "I'm sorry, I sometimes get so caught up on talking about my babies-I mean plants." Neville blushed, Luz giggled a bit. Then they started getting off and getting her stuff. Waddle imminently waddled away to one of the plants and starts to play with. "Waddles no! Get back here!" Shouted Luz, Neville assured her that it was fine and they went inside his house. The house seemed so small on the outside because of the plants all covering it. When they got inside it was big and beautiful. There was a dinning room with a beautiful rose carving on the oak table and chairs too. A massive kitchen with what seemed like little plants on the plants. A staircase with what she believed to be all the names of the family and some friends. A living room with a big book shelves, and also every single window seemed to have a small plant painted on the right corner. "It's not much but it's home. Your room is on the top of the stairs, make a right, and your name should be on it. The rest of my family should be here shortly. Well now I will let you get settled in, if you need anything I will be in the kitchen cooking." He said with a smile, she nodded in responds and went up the stairs. She got to the door where her new room is, and paused. She sighed and took a deep breath. Before she went in she noticed that the door had a carving of roses on vines with some thorns. She whispered to herself "The rose and the thorn and sorrow and gladness are linked together." She gasped when the words appeared on the door. She took a deep breath and opened of the door to her new room. She gasped again and thought to herself is everything in this house so gorgeous. Her room was filled roses themed attire. Rose bed sheets, rose pillow, rose carvings on the walls, and painted rose on the right cover of her window. She noticed a small rose with thorns in a case the remind her of the movie Beauty and the Beast and right on the vase was a note saying "Always wear this necklace, because in case you are in danger we will know right away." Inside the note was a beautiful gold necklace with a rose charm. She put on the necklace, and sighed. She started to think how could the possible know if she would be in any danger if the rose is here? Then she realized that in the living room, there was a plant that had a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, a Flutterby Bush, a Nightshade, a Peppermint, and a Rose Thorn. She's guessed that if one of them are in danger something would to the plant that represent them and notify them right away. She looked out the window and notice Waddles still playing with that one plant. She smiled and went to go unpack her stuff. She hung her clothes up, put her books on a little desk, her shoes in the closet, Waddles's cage in a corner, and her perfume and lotion all on the dresser. She grabbed her Walking Dead comic book and started reading it. Then she heard a POP, and heard voices downstairs. She guessed that his wife and kids were home. The she heard her name and was asked if she could come down. She put down the comic book and went downstairs not knowing what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions & Family Dinner

Next chapter up! I hope for all the people that has been viewing this likes it. I really hope you guys like it. Also I like reviews (I hope that doesn't sound so needy...I think I sound needy...) But anyways, I'm not going to give up on this story, I don't care if no on favorites it or reivevs it. I'm going to finish the story!

Well sorry about my rant, but anyways enjoy. And have a nice day!

* * *

Chapter 4:Introductions & Family Dinner

When Luz went downstairs she saw a women who had blonde hair, brown hair, light skin, who had Flutterby Bush necklace. A boy who looked to be in his 3rd year of Hogwarts, he had hazel eyes with blonde hair, he seemed to be eying her up and down. He also had a necklace too, but it had a Nightshade charm on it. The girl next to him had blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, and seemed to be in her 5th year. As she kept walking stairs the smell of food hit her and her stomach growled, she didn't realize how hunger she was. She smiled a small an apology. Then other laughed a bit. "Don't worry we will eat in a little bit. Here's my wife Hannah Longbottom" gesturing to the woman with a Flutterby Bush necklace, who went up to her and hugged her. "My son who's in his going to who's 3rd year at Hogwarts, Frank Longbottom" the boy rose to his feet and grabbed her hand, kissed it gently, and winked at her. She looked at him confuse, but giggles at his attentions. "This is my daughter who's 5th year at Hogwarts, Alice Longbottom", the girl went up to her and shook her hand. "Sorry about my bother already trying to shag you, he's desperate." Everyone started to laugh at that statement, besides Frank who pretended to be hurt and pouted. Hannah told Luz that they got her schools supplies and Luz told she could have done it and payed for it herself. Hannah said it was no big deal. And left to go put her stuff in her room. Luz yelled a thank you at her, and said thank you to also Mr. Longbottom for letting her stay here. "Mr. Longbottom do you need any help with setting up the table or anything?" Asked Luz, Neville chuckled and said "No it's fine Luz just go and wash up. Oh and by the way call me Neville please." She smiled at him in responds, and went to wash her hands.

~1 hour later~

After a wonderful and delicious dinner, and also after many many flirts from Frank, many questions from Alice who wanted to everything bout America. They all decide to settled in for the night. Luz was reading a comic on her bed, when a tap was heard at her window. She looked to see Waddles wanting in. She giggled and asked "Waddles were you outside the whole time? Were you having fun with the plants?" Waddles nodded both yes to the questions and started to yawn. She took him over to his cage, put some fish in his bowl just in case he was hungry, because he hadn't eaten anything all day. Then Waddles ate his food doze off. While Luz on the other hand was looking out the window wondering how long she needs to stay here. When she remembered that she had to write a letter to her mother. She grabbed a her quill and paper. Then began to write her letter, "Dear mother, my first day was..." After she was done, she set down the letter and would ask to send it by owl tomorrow. Then she went to her bed and fell in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
